Lo que nunca dire
by Darien Moonlight
Summary: Gray es un chico muy temperamental y acostumbrado a la rutina, pero solo bastaba un pequeño cambio para voltear su vida de cabeza. summary improvisado, algo de fan service y mucho humor
1. Todo inicia con un pensamiento

¡Hola a todos! Bueno, hace un tiempo que me volví fan de Harvest Moon y comencé a leer fanfics, he leído casi todos los fanfics que existen en fanfiction sobre Gray & Claire, pero por mas que le daba vueltas a Google no salía ninguno en español y los que existen están incompletos; pero he notado que también hay fans de habla hispana y no es justo que solo haya fanfics en ingles (o al menos a mi pensar), en fin, esta problemática me inspiro para escribir este fanfic que se supone estaría listo para mayo, pero tuve problemas y no pude subirlo; bueno, ya no les quito el tiempo, disfruten el primer capitulo de "las cosas que nunca diré", y comenten :D

* * *

Cuanta paz…

Adoro sentirla, aunque sea por un momento, ¿y quien no?; todos deseamos tener un momento de tranquilidad para olvidarnos de nuestros problemas cotidianos; no me interesa si la renta se atrasó, o si tengo que dedicarle mas empeño a mi entrenamiento, todo lo que quiero es unirme a esta paz que nadie ni nada me ha podido dar y que solo puedo disfrutarla durante la noche, al menos hasta que…

*Biiiiip* *biiiiip* *biiiiip*…

¡NO! ¡Aun no! ¡Cállate maldito despertador!

"¡GRAY! ¡Ya despierta!" esa voz tan chillona, solo podía provenir de Ann, mi hermana gemela. Desde que tenía seis años, me ha despertado con la misma voz para levantarme al colegio, o como ahora, al trabajo.

Con la mínima gana de salir de la paz de mi sueño desperté, ya acostumbrado a caminar casi dormido me levante de mi cama hacia mi armario. Con mis manos empecé a buscar la singular textura de mi ropa laboral, pero por más que pasaba mi mano por todo el armario no lo encontraba. "¡ANN!" la llamé, si algo se extraviaba en esta habitación, ella sabia donde esta, después de todo ella hace la limpieza. Solo escuche un estruendo, unos pasos apresurados desde el pasillo y un portazo, cuando voltee, Ann ya estaba en la habitación viéndome con una expresión de nerviosismo "¡yo no fui! ¡No me culpes, no tienes pruebas!; Bueno, si lo hice, pero es una historia muy graciosa: estaba aburrida y Papá dejo su pala en el pasillo y, y… no es mi culpa que ya no recordara donde enterré tu billetera y lo demás, fue tu culpa por dejarlas ahí cuando…" dijo histéricamente hasta que la interrumpí, todo esto salio de su boca a velocidad de rayo "¡Ann! Solo quiero saber donde esta mi uniforme" dije con mi voz aún somnolienta "¿eh? Ah… era solo eso, pues…" dijo ella hasta que, otra vez, la interrumpí "espera… ¿Qué? ¡¿QUE?!" sip, mi cerebro al fin despertó, y la expresión nerviosa en la cara de Ann volvió "eh… opss… jeje" en solo tres segundos, dio media vuelta y echo a correr "¡Ann! ¡Vuelve aquí cabeza de nabo!" corrí tras ella, típica hermana que te hace perder la paciencia cada vez que hace algo, sin embargo, es un buen ejercicio matutino "¡Papá! Pa… ¡Ah!" grito cuando iba escaleras a bajo, después me abalancé sobre ella, cayendo juntos hasta al final de las escaleras, papa salio de la cocina "¡pero que les pasa a los dos!" dijo, tratando inútilmente de separarnos, era todo un espectáculo de lucha, incluso después de semejante caída. Pero, ¡una pelea entre hermanos no acaba tan rápido!, Se lucha arduamente por proteger, no solo la dignidad y los vienes materiales, sino el orgullo y el dominio del mejor y más fuerte que salga victorioso de ellas; esto hubiera dicho de no ser porque recordé que no estaba vestido decentemente (N.A: ¡santos exhibicionistas, Batman!).

"A veces no se que hacer con ustedes" dijo papa, ya aliviado por haber terminado la batalla entre esa pulga naranja a la que llamo hermana y yo "¿que les he dicho de pelear por toda la posada?" "que asustamos a los clientes y además, la cuenta no cubre espectáculos de lucha libre" dijimos en coro "si, y también pueden lastimarse" finalizo él dirigiéndose hacia el mostrador, yo lo seguí y Ann entró a la cocina a terminar el desayuno. Después de dictarme una sentencia de tres semanas sin mazorca horneada para cenar, nos sentamos a desayunar como se debe (N.A: con hambre :V), el silencio en las horas familiares no era de extrañarse, solo papá quería entablar alguna conversación solo para sentirse mas tranquilo respecto a su gran temor: no tener nietos. "Y dime, hijo, ¿aun no has encontrado alguna joven que sea de tu agrado? " dijo él mirándome con detalle, yo solo sacudí la cabeza en señal de negación mientras le arrancaba un pedazo al tocino que nos preparo Ann, espero que después de lo de hace rato no haya envenenado mi comida "y ¿no has considerado ni siquiera a una?" dijo él, apenas finalizando la frase, me levante ya arto de esta maldita pregunta de todos los días "Bueno y ¿Por qué siempre me lo preguntas a mi? ¿Qué no tienes a Ann?" dije tratando de no gritar demasiado y controlar mi humor "¡pero claro que no! Ann es solo una niña " "¡¿Qué?! ¡Pero si somos de la misma edad, maldita sea" "!cuida tu lenguaje jovencito!. No te lo tomes tan a pecho, solo me preocupo por tu futuro" "yo tengo mis propios planes, y no necesito de una chica retrasando todo lo que quiero hacer, ahora con o sin tu permiso, me voy de aquí antes de que quieras hacerme una boda arreglada ó algo así" dije ya ansiando salir de ahí, después de esto Salí por la puerta, azotándola tras de mi, Ann salio de la cocina con un vaso de jugo en la mano "es raro, tal vez sea gay" dijo riéndose y marcando en el rostro de Papá una expresión de terror.

Otro día más, otro día en que la mañana es arruinada por las estupidas ideas de mi padre por mi futuro. Por supuesto que he pensado en lo que aré; empezando por mudarme a la ciudad, de donde nunca debieron sacarme, tal vez trabajare en alguna oficina y con el dinero que junte rentare un departamento. En cuanto a una novia… no, eso solo seria una carga inútil para mis planes, no quiero imaginarme que tenga que trabajar doble ó hasta triple hora extra solo para poder alimentarnos y pagar nuestros gastos y después ¡salgan con un bebé! Y eso seria mas gastos y…y… ¡no! ¡Jamás me atraparan con vida!, Maldición, ya sentí nauseas.

Me dirigía a la herrería de mi abuelo como todas las mañanas, lo bueno es que gracias suceso del desayuno tenia una hora anticipada, así que podía camiar tranquilamente por mi camino habitual, era el séptimo día de la primavera y los cerezos empezaban a florecer, soltando sus pétalos color rosa que se dejan manipular fácilmente por las suaves corrientes de aire. No pude evitar soltar un leve suspiro en señal de tranquilidad, pero era efímero "¡Gray!" un grito que empezaba a acercarse por detrás de mi, me di media vuelta rápidamente para averiguar de quien provenía y sin siquiera poder enfocar bien de quien se trataba, sentí como un pequeño bulto se abalanzaba sobre mi, cayendo encima de mi estomago "¡Stu!, te he dije que esperaras" dijo May, ¿Quién no podría reconocer esa tierna y aguda voz? "¡Gray, levántate, necesitamos que nos ayudes!" "Stu, quítate de encima, ¿Qué no vez que no lo dejas tomar aire?" dijo May empujándolo a un lado, (hay veces adoro que sea tan lista). Al fin pude levantarme y recuperar el aire que me sacaron de golpe "perdón Gray" dijo Stu, con tristeza "no importa pequeño, y ¿Qué es lo que quieren de mi?" "estábamos May, aquí presente, y yo, aquí presente también, decorando la casa de Hanna, que no esta aquí presente pero allá si esta presente (N.A: ¿quien no adora la forma de hablar de los niños?), entonces se nos acabaron los listones y la diamantina y nos falto un lado de la casa, así que se me ocurrió que podíamos usar conchas de mar para poder terminarla, pero el problema es que no podemos ir a la playa si que alguien nos cuide, y después te vimos pasar, así que…" antes de que mi cabeza explotara de tanto escuchar a este niño le cubrí la boca , tratando de captar la idea de lo que dijo le conteste "

OK, OK, entonces, ustedes quieren que los acompañe a la playa para supervisar su seguridad, ¿correcto?¨¨!si!, exacto ¨ dijeron los niños en coro, ¨ lo siento, tengo trabajo ¨ dije dándome la vuelta y siguiendo mi camino, me agradan estos pequeños que me arrojan los vegetales que no se comen cuando paso por sus casas, pero la verdad prefiero mi paga en vez de hacer feliz a un niño ¨ p-pero…¨¨ sin peros, no me van a convencer ni siquiera con la carita de cachorro ¨ dije, interrumpiendo a la pequeña de cabello oscuro, y aquí viene la "técnica especial" de estos mocosos ¨ si no nos ayudas, se lo diremos a Mary¨ dijo May probocando que me detuviera y diera la vuelta, ¿no mencioné también que hay veces en que odio que sea tan lista?, ¡Mierda! Mary es la única chica que me ha interesado y con la que he tratado desde hace 2 años que se fije en mi hasta ahora, y no pienso perderla solo por capricho de estos mocosos, a ella le agradan los niños y yo no puedo darme el lujo de actuar como un ogro ahora ¨ esta bien, traigan sus cubetas rápido ¨ dije con fastidio mientras que los niños salían casi volando fuera de mi vista hacia la casa de May.

Marcador: Gray - 0; May & Stu - 143

Es ridículo que este haciendo esto, se supone que ellos venían a buscar conchas y caracolas, y ahora estoy recorriendo toda la playa buscándolas también, bueno, en algo me tengo que entretener.

Al levantar la mirada hacia la orilla del mar, vi como Stu y May dejan su búsqueda y juegan a buscar el tesoro, los observaba por un rato cuando empezaron a llegar recuerdos que ya creía olvidados; y sonreí.

Que nostalgia, recuerdo cuando era niño y mis padres me traían a la playa junto con Ann a tener un momento junto como una verdadera familia. En ese tiempo había un muelle más grande al otro lado de la playa, ahí desembarcaban barcos enormes a casi todas horas del día, algunos traían turistas de diferentes partes del mundo que ni siquiera mis padres conocían:

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-Flash_back_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

"Mami, ¿de donde vienen todas esas personas? Jamás las he visto" dijo Ann mientras jalaba la camisa de Mamá y apuntaba hacia el muelle "De todas partes, Annie, todos saben que no hay mejor lugar para visitar que Mineral Town" dijo Mamá con su habitual sonrisa. Escuchaba como Ann hacia sus miles de preguntas diarias; ¿Por qué el mar es azul?, ¿de que están hechas las nubes?, ¿A dónde va el mundo cuando cierra los ojos?, etc; Mamá es muy paciente con ella, si por mi fuera la dejaría abandonada en un criadero de leones, pero no tengo nada en contra de los leones como para hacerles esa maldad.

"Gray, quédate aquí con Ann mientras que yo voy a buscar a tu padre, de seguro volvió a quedarse conversando con alguien, ya lo conocemos" dijo mamá soltando una pequeña risa "pero mamá, no quiero estar con Gray, sus pies apestan y es un tonto" chilló Ann, pero mamá solo rió y siguió su camino dejándonos solos, ¨ en primer, lugar tu eres la tonta porque tu argumento es invalido y en segundo, ¡mis pies no apestan!¨ le dije dándole una palmada en la cabeza, ¨ ¡auch! Tú eres más tonto y si apestas, ¡Gray apesta! ¡Gray apesta!¨ empezó a cantar, ya empezaba a sacarme de quicio ¨ ¡ya deja de cantar esa estupida canción!¨ dije tratando de taparme los oídos ignorando esa irritante voz ¨ ¡ah ja! ¡Dijiste una mala palabra!¨ se echo a correr riendo ¨ ¡Ann! ¡Regresa aquí!¨ ¨ no, se lo diré a papá ¨ dijo ella sacando la lengua, yo trataba de alcanzarla pero es muy rápida a la hora de huir, después de unos minutos… la perdí de vista. El muelle era muy grande y estaba lleno de personas, camine un buen rato tratando de encontrar esa "cabeza de nabo" tan característica de Ann, pero nada. Mucha gente me observaba curiosamente, me empezaba a poner nervioso, en mi vida jamás me he perdido, siempre encontraba el camino ¡siempre! Y hoy no iba ser la excepción. Seguí caminando, ignorando todo pensamiento negativo y siguiendo adelante, entonces escuche algo, era un sollozo. Seguí el sonido creyendo que se trataba de Ann, tal vez se sintió asustada al no verme y se puso a llorar. El sollozo provenía detrás de unos barriles que estaba a lado de una cabaña en la playa y me acerque a ellos ¨ ¡ja! Además de tonta eres una llorona que…¨ me detuve al no ver la cabellera naranja de mi hermana.

CONTINUARA…

* * *

bueno eso es todo, por ahora, dejen sus comentarios y recuerden que por cada review un gatito es adoptado y a mi me dan un chocolate

see ya!


	2. Deseo indeseado

Perdón por la tardanza, he estado ocupado con la uni y mis practicas, prometo tratar de no tardar tanto de ahora en adelante, como sea, gracias por dejar sus reviews y me alegra que este fic haya sido aceptado.

Ahora, unas aclaraciones que debí poner antes:

*el fic no sera tan apegado a la historia original de Harvest moon: more friends of mineral town, sera mi versión de la historia, por ejemplo: Gray y Ann son hermanos, aunque en el juego eso no sea verdad. Claro que no haré muchos cambios, asi que para los fans (a quien engaño? Solo hay fans mujeres, tengo gustos raros) que tengan mas dudas, déjenlas en review o MP y con gusto se las aclarare

* respecto a este capitulo, sonara algo mas serio, pero al que sigue le pondré mas comedia.

Eso es todo por hora, disfruten de este cap.

RECLAMOS: ningún personaje me pertenece, son propiedad de Natsune.

* * *

¿Alguna vez has deseado que toda tu vida cambiara?

No me molesta la rutina, pero a veces quisiera que todo fuera diferente. Algo más que el solo levantarse, comer, trabajar y dormir.

No importa cual poco o mucho tengas, eso es algo que los humano han sentido por lo menos una vez en su vida, no lo niego, yo si lo he sentido. He imaginado varias veces como seria mi vida en diferentes circunstancias y es entretenido solo imaginarlo, y sin querer lo deseamos, pero como dicen, ten mucho cuidado con lo que deseas…

-¡Gray, mira esto!-

… porque podría volverse realidad.

-¡Gray!, ven rápido- dijo May, tomo mi mano y me llevo hacia la playa donde Stu, estaba totalmente paralizado mirando hacia el mar.

Era muy inusual, pero no del tipo que deseaba.

No cabe la menor duda de que hubo un naufragio, había grandes trozos de madera y diversos tipos de objetos flotando, cosas como ropa y muebles, la marea debió arrastrarlas hasta acá.

-May, corre y ve por Zack, dile que es una emergencia- le dije, ella asintió con la cabeza, rápidamente la pequeña comenzó a correr.

Fui hasta donde estaba Stu, el solo estaba ahí, pasmado, contemplando la inusual escena.

-Gray, porque hay tantas cosas en el mar- dijo Stu en un tono serio, era obvio que estaba asustado

-no te asustes, tal vez algún barco de carga choco con alguna roca y perdió solo unas cuantas cosas, nadie salio herido- el pequeño solo me miraba, como tratando de creer en mis palabras, pero su expresión solo empeoraba

-esto me recuerda a el ultimo día que vi a mi papa- dijo él, quebrándose la voz, definitivamente tenia que sacarlo de ahí –ven, te llevare a casa- le dije y lo cargue tratando de desviar su vista del mar.

Podía comprender perfectamente como se sentía, esos recuerdos que nos estrujan el pecho y nos hacen sentir que todo el mundo se oscurece.

Por lo que sé, su padre era lo único que Stu y Elli tenían además de su abuela ya que su madre murió después de que Stu naciera, su padre era medico en un barco turista, murió en un naufragio cuando Stu tenia 4.

-¡Gray!- grito May, quien corría hacia nosotros como si no se cansara.

-Gray, ya fui con Zack, dijo que en un momento vendría porque ira a preparar unas cosas, y estos son para ti- dijo May, dándome unos binoculares –dijo que necesitara tu ayuda-

Maldición, no podía atrasarme mas, mi abuelo de seguro tenia ya planeado como me mataría por mi retraso aunque esto es serio –bien, pero tu y Stu se van a casa ahora- dije poniendo a Stu en el suelo.

Los dos niños se fueron sin protestar, cosa rara, mientras fui al muelle para poder ver mejor, no habia señales de sobrevivientes, después vi un pequeño barco acercándose a la orilla del muelle,

-¡hola gray! Tenemos trabajo que hacer, así que no te duermas, mocoso- dijo zack, un tipo "mucho musculo, poco cerebro" pero, es buena persona… la mayoria de las veces.

Subi al barco, zack me arrojo un chaleco salvavidas –no queremos mas ahogados jajaja- olvide mencionar que tiene un terrible sentido del humor... bueno, ya lo notaron,

–claro Zack- dije. Ambos nos pusimos a buscar entre las densas aguas del mar, cada que avanzabamos veiamos mas cosas flotando, pero ninguna persona.

Habia pasado como 1 hora, sin nada, supuse que las personas en el barco pudieron llegar a tierra por medio de botes –bueno Gray, al parecer todo esta bien, volvamos a tierra que ya hace hambre- dijo Zack, yo solo accedí con la cabeza, Zack fue hacia el timon del barco y giro hacia la derecha con tal brusquedad, que el barco diera vuelta en U y una caja cayera, de la que salieron 2 niños.

–¡¿May y Stu?! ¿pero como entraron? O mejor dicho ¿Qué hacen aquí? Les dije que se fueran a casa- ambos niños se levantaron –¿y desde cuando te hacemos caso?- dijeron en coro, y tenian razon, ya se me hacia raro eso,

–como sea, ya vamos de regreso-

–pero queremos ver las sirenas tambien- dijo Stu

–pero de que estan hablando? No vinimos a buscar sirenas, ademas, las sirenas no…-

–¡encontre una!- dijo May

–¿pero que caraj…?- dije tomando los binoculares

–¿por donde May?- dijo Zack

–por haya, por esa roca- dijo May, en efecto, podia ver una silueta humana, pero no se movia.

–¡yay! Veremos a una sirena real- decian los dos niños emocionados.

Oh la inocencia…

CONTINUARA…

* * *

¡Finito! Al fin, y de nuevo perdonen por la gran tardanza, queridos lectores

Bueno, ya saben, dejen reviews

¡Hasta el proximo capitulo!


	3. Algo diferente

Hola lectores, o más bien… lectoras, solo quiero decir que me alegra mucho que les haya gustado este fic y solo por eso me esforzare para traerles más y mejores capítulos de esta historia y también les agradezco sus reviews.

Por cierto, vi que en mi ONESHOT de graire, "solo mi imaginación" dejaron un review pidiéndome otro cap, pues, lamento decepcionarlos pero como dije antes es un ONESHOT, solo un capitulo, no planeaba otro y no creo poder sacarlo de la nada, gomenasai.

Y por ultimo a las fans de Trent (así llamare al doctor), no me crucifiquen por lo que hare… al menos denme ventaja de correr 3 km. Ok no.

Eso es todo por ahora, y no olviden dejar un review o mensaje si tienen dudas sugerencias, opiniones, amenazas de muerte o el numero de una chica linda que me quieran comunicar; D

Ok disfruten el cap.

RECLAMOS: nada me pertenece más que los guiones, punto.

* * *

No podía evitar sentir angustia, estaba sentado en la sala de espera del hospital junto con Zack, May se había ido a casa sin siquiera avisar y Stu estaba con Elli, su hermana mayor. Elli es una dulce y amable chica que trabajaba arduamente como enfermera junto con el Doctor Trent como únicos recursos médicos en el pueblo.

Solo me dedicaba ver al reloj mientras que por mi mente pasaban las escenas de lo que había ocurrido antes. Veía como Zack se lanzaba al agua e iba por el naufrago, o mejor dicho "LA". Zack la envolvió en una frazada, lo que no me permitió ver bien su rostro, solo recuerdo ver su brazo, lo pálida que se veía su piel, empezaba a temer lo peor, por si acaso no deje que los niños miraran. Apenas bajamos del barco bote la llevamos a toda prisa al hospital.

Ya habían pasado 1 hora y Trent seguía revisándola, entrando y saliendo del cuarto, pidiendo que le pasaran diferentes cosas a Elli, sacando muestras, en fin. Entonces, Trent salio del cuarto al fin para hablar con nosotros –el peligro ya paso, ella estará bien mientras este descansando aquí, felicidades Gray eres un héroe, lastima que no te den un diploma o un doctorado por eso- dijo Trent, el doctor del pueblo, tiene algo así como "poderes idiotizantes" que encantan a todas las mujeres, pero yo lo veo, en palabras mas exactas, como un Hijo De ****.

–pues me alegra que este bien, además, tu no eres el único que puede hacer las cosas bien- dije, –cualquiera puede hacer cosas heroicas, no te sientas mal por que apenas llego tu oportunidad, siempre podas alcanzar a otros y dejar de vivir en las sombras- dijo Trent con su expresión tranquila de siempre y una sonrisa burlona, –que quieres decir- empezaba a salir de mis casillas, –nada, no te molestes Gray, todos tenemos un lugar en el pueblo y ayudamos por igual, el mío es aquí en la clínica con las personas, y el tuyo es haya en la tierra con las lombrices- -¡hasta aquí…!- lo jale del cuello de su camisa con una mano y con la otra estaba a punto de golpearlo, hasta que dos manos nos separaron – ¡woa! Tranquilos los dos- decía Zack, -si Gray, tranquilízate, no toleras ni un chistecito- quería romperle la cara a ese niño bonito, pero sabía que ese no era el momento indicado para arreglar cuentas, así que empezó a calmarme, volví a mi asiento y tome aire, –como decía, ella aún no ha despertado, pero cuando lo haga avisare rápidamente al alcalde Tomas, por supuesto todos estamos deseosos de saber sobre esta persona- decía Trent mientras se arreglaba el cuello, –muchas gracias Doc, por si acaso buscare reportes de barcos desaparecidos, tal vez ella este en la lista de pasajeros- dijo Zack, Trent le deseó buena suerte y regreso a su consultorio. Miré al reloj, eran las 11:43, Salí de la clínica seguido por Zack –bueno, será mejor volver al trabajo, ¿no lo crees Gray?- dijo Zack sacándome de mis pensamientos, – como sea, oye Zack, ¿podrías justificarme con mi abue…?- antes de terminar la frase Zack estaba corriendo medio kilómetro, – ¡lo siento! ¡No tengo tiempo! ¡Te veo luego!- decía hasta perderse de mi vista, no puedo creer que hasta él le tenga miedo a mi abuelo.

Debo admitir que estaba aterrado, sabía bien que me iba a ir peor que mal, Saibara no toleraba los retardos ni aunque solo fueran 2 minutos.

Ya casi llegaba a la herrería, no quería ni pensar en lo que me pasaría, ya podía sentir mis oídos reventarse por los gritos y regaños, o tal vez no pase eso, ¡tal vez solo tome su martillo y me aplaste la cabeza como sandia!. Antes de entrar solté un largo suspiro y me fui despidiendo de mi vida.

Al entrar vi a mi abuelo mirándome con la mirada asesina que esperaba, trague saliva y seguí fui a mi puesto, – ¡GRAY!- dijo el, haciendo que me paralizara al instante

– ¿si?-

– ¿no tienes algo que decirme?-

–Yo… he…- la mente se me había quedado en blanco – Es que May y Stu… playa… sirena… tierra…- Saibara solo me miraba levantando la ceja. – ¡Ya cálmate!, no tienes que explicarme nada-

– ¿No?- dije confundido

–No, May vino y me explico que estuviste ocupado ayudando a Zack- dijo, Ya podía sentirme más tranquilo –entonces ¿Por qué me gritaste?- -porque pones caras graciosas cuando te asustas- dijo riéndose, – ¡¿Qué?! No estaba asustado. Entonces… ¿no hay problema?- dije haciendo que se riera más fuerte –Jajaja… hasta crees, aun así es un retardo y mañana te quedaras horas extra reponiendo todos los trabajos que hoy hice por ti, ahora ¡Largo de aquí! -

– ¡pero que caraj…! ¡Era una emergencia! ¿Cuál es la diferencia a no tener justificación?-

–Que no tomare mi martillo ni lo usare para aplastarte la cabeza como calabaza-

–Es sandia-

– ¡LARGO!- Salí rápidamente de ahí, no podía arriesgarme a que cambiara de opinión.

Ya tenía la tarde libre, algo bueno, así que fui a visitar a Mary a la biblioteca, al entrar ahí estaba como siempre detrás de su escritorio, era tan bella como un ángel reencarnado, siempre escribiendo, no he leído su libro, pero ha de ser una historia maravillosa, tal vez sobre mí. – ¡oh, Gray! ¿Te sientes bien?- dijo con su típica vocecita –c-claro, ¿porque lo preguntas?- –porque tienes cara de tonto- reconocería esa voz a donde quiera que fuese, Jack salió de entre los estantes de libros, –Jack, creí que te habías largado a Forget-Me-Not Valley- le dije de forma violenta, él solo me sonrió –solo vine de visita, tengo que volver a arreglar unos asuntos- –vamos chicos, ustedes eran amigos, ¿Por qué esa actitud?- al escuchar eso mi mente fue invadida por recuerdos, recuerdos que uno quisiera enterrar y dejar atrás, que por más que quiera no se pueden olvidar. Jack y yo cruzamos muradas, y así supimos que pensábamos la misma cosa, la razón de nuestro dolor y ella ni se daba cuenta, hacia más difícil cargar con ese dolor. –Ya me tengo que ir- la tensión se podía sentir en el aire, y no podía exponerme a ese ambiente, pues sabía perfectamente las consecuencias.

Ya empezaba a atardecer, tenía que volver a la posada. Subí las escaleras con pesar, había sido un día agotador. Subí a mi cuarto ansiando estar acostado en mi cama y olvidar todo lo horrible del día, pero eso tendría que esperar.

– ¡A-Ann! ¡D-Déjame ya!-

– oh vamos, no te comeré, solo quiero que vengas conmigo- me asome por la abertura de la puerta, era algo que definitivamente no me podía perder; se podía ver a Ann persiguiendo por todo el cuarto al pobre de Cliff, mi mejor amigo y compañero de cuarto. –Ann, por favor, si tu… ¡Agh!- Ann se abalanzó sobre él y ambos cayeron al piso, –jejeje eres tan lindo cuando te asustas- Cliff solo se ruborizaba más –Ann, si tu padre llega a vernos así, te ira mal, y a mí me matara- decía aterrado, detrás de la puerta hacia mi mayor esfuerzo por no reír tan fuerte, hice mas esfuerzo por poner una cara seria y entré –Ann, ¿no tienes que hacer otra cosa además de acosar a Cliff?- al escucharme Cliff empujo a Ann y se separó de ella, –ella me quería tocar- decía casi llorando, le di un golpe en la cabeza, – y tu bien que te dejas- le dije

–No estaba haciendo nada- –ella empezó porque la vi buscando entre tus cosas- – ¡Cliff!- – ¡ya basta los dos! Ann, largo de aquí o le diré a papá que tu muerdes los pasteles en la noche y que no se trata de duendes de cosecha- Ann salió corriendo sin pensarlo dos veces, –gracias Gray, te debo un… ¡auch!- le di otro golpe – ¿y eso porque? –por soplón-.

Ya me había cambiado mi ropa de trabajo, y como de costumbre, platicaba un rato con Cliff –entonces Jack está aquí-

–si, pero solo por un rato-

– ¿siguen distanciados por lo del "asunto"?-

–… yo… no quiero hablar de eso…-

–Comprendo, lo siento- dijo Cliff poniéndose algo serio, realmente no quería tocar ese tema.

–jejeje, con esa actitud no me sorprende de que Ann te esté acosando todo el tiempo-

–Gray, tu sabes que la aprecio mucho, que creo que es linda, pero a veces me da mucho miedo-

–Jajaja solo dale tiempo, luego madurara- Cliff solo me miro como si dudara de mi palabra, y me dio la espalda, yo solo me recosté en mi cama y mire hacia la ventana.

En todo el tiempo que he vivido aquí me he dado cuenta de que todo parece repetirse, absolutamente todo, ejemplo: la primera semana de cada mes siempre es soleada, los martes siempre se sirven la misma sopa de vegetales en el restaurante, Etcétera. Además de las mismas personas, que cumplen con una misma rutina cada semana sin falta. Esa rutina de siempre llegaba aburrir pero no me molestaba, aun así, llegaba a sentir algo desde ese día, algo raro, como una perturbación en el aire o algo así, se sentía algo… diferente, entonces lo vi.

-¿qué tanto piensas gray?- dijo Cliff

-¿Qué día es hoy?- le conteste secamente

-pues lunes, lunes 2 de la primavera, ¿Por qué?-

-nada en especial… solo pienso que mañana lloverá- le dije mientras miraba las nubes oscuras del cielo.

CONTINUARA…


End file.
